cryptohistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Gods of Old Timeline
Sidewinder's Timeline. Timeline Creation (Approx 13.7 Billion BC) * The Creation of the Universe. Stars (Approx 12.8 Billion BC) * Dense clouds of hydrogen and helium form stars. * Stars begin springing up all over the universe. Life, but not as you know it (Approx 10 Billion BC) * The first sentient star, I̴̱̽͛̿͂͋͛͜l̴̥͚̜͓̀̈́̈́̚ļ̸͓̭͈̮̓͐̒͘ḯ̸͔̻̅̆͘Į̴̛̮̎̌͝I̶̯̮̹̫̎͋͗͆̊̚ĩ̵̛͈͈̞̱͔̇̒̉͒i̶̞̬͙̱̗̐͊͊̃͜ is created. * I̴̱̽͛̿͂͋͛͜l̴̥͚̜͓̀̈́̈́̚ļ̸͓̭͈̮̓͐̒͘ḯ̸͔̻̅̆͘Į̴̛̮̎̌͝I̶̯̮̹̫̎͋͗͆̊̚ĩ̵̛͈͈̞̱͔̇̒̉͒i̶̞̬͙̱̗̐͊͊̃͜ questions life and its existence * I̴̱̽͛̿͂͋͛͜l̴̥͚̜͓̀̈́̈́̚ļ̸͓̭͈̮̓͐̒͘ḯ̸͔̻̅̆͘Į̴̛̮̎̌͝I̶̯̮̹̫̎͋͗͆̊̚ĩ̵̛͈͈̞̱͔̇̒̉͒i̶̞̬͙̱̗̐͊͊̃͜ concludes it has no purpose. I̴̱̽͛̿͂͋͛͜l̴̥͚̜͓̀̈́̈́̚ļ̸͓̭͈̮̓͐̒͘ḯ̸͔̻̅̆͘Į̴̛̮̎̌͝I̶̯̮̹̫̎͋͗͆̊̚ĩ̵̛͈͈̞̱͔̇̒̉͒i̶̞̬͙̱̗̐͊͊̃͜ prepares for self guided implosion. * Eventually, I̴̱̽͛̿͂͋͛͜l̴̥͚̜͓̀̈́̈́̚ļ̸͓̭͈̮̓͐̒͘ḯ̸͔̻̅̆͘Į̴̛̮̎̌͝I̶̯̮̹̫̎͋͗͆̊̚ĩ̵̛͈͈̞̱͔̇̒̉͒i̶̞̬͙̱̗̐͊͊̃͜ decides to stay "alive". Life, as we somewhat know it (Approx 9.8 Billion BC) * I̴̱̽͛̿͂͋͛͜l̴̥͚̜͓̀̈́̈́̚ļ̸͓̭͈̮̓͐̒͘ḯ̸͔̻̅̆͘Į̴̛̮̎̌͝I̶̯̮̹̫̎͋͗͆̊̚ĩ̵̛͈͈̞̱͔̇̒̉͒i̶̞̬͙̱̗̐͊͊̃͜ has found a way of independent navigation around the universe. * I̴̱̽͛̿͂͋͛͜l̴̥͚̜͓̀̈́̈́̚ļ̸͓̭͈̮̓͐̒͘ḯ̸͔̻̅̆͘Į̴̛̮̎̌͝I̶̯̮̹̫̎͋͗͆̊̚ĩ̵̛͈͈̞̱͔̇̒̉͒i̶̞̬͙̱̗̐͊͊̃͜ transfers some energy to the planet Iicx (Kapteyn B) * Primordial life begins on Iicx. I̴̱̽͛̿͂͋͛͜l̴̥͚̜͓̀̈́̈́̚ļ̸͓̭͈̮̓͐̒͘ḯ̸͔̻̅̆͘Į̴̛̮̎̌͝I̶̯̮̹̫̎͋͗͆̊̚ĩ̵̛͈͈̞̱͔̇̒̉͒i̶̞̬͙̱̗̐͊͊̃͜ heralds itself to be a god. Intelligence (Approx 8 Billion BC) * Intelligent life evolves on IIcx, due to the interference of I̴̱̽͛̿͂͋͛͜l̴̥͚̜͓̀̈́̈́̚ļ̸͓̭͈̮̓͐̒͘ḯ̸͔̻̅̆͘Į̴̛̮̎̌͝I̶̯̮̹̫̎͋͗͆̊̚ĩ̵̛͈͈̞̱͔̇̒̉͒i̶̞̬͙̱̗̐͊͊̃͜ * The intelligent organisms, known as the Illryiad, worship I̴̱̽͛̿͂͋͛͜l̴̥͚̜͓̀̈́̈́̚ļ̸͓̭͈̮̓͐̒͘ḯ̸͔̻̅̆͘Į̴̛̮̎̌͝I̶̯̮̹̫̎͋͗͆̊̚ĩ̵̛͈͈̞̱͔̇̒̉͒i̶̞̬͙̱̗̐͊͊̃͜ under the name of Illonterr. A New Frontier? (Approx 7.98 Billion BC) * Under the guidance of I̴̱̽͛̿͂͋͛͜l̴̥͚̜͓̀̈́̈́̚ļ̸͓̭͈̮̓͐̒͘ḯ̸͔̻̅̆͘Į̴̛̮̎̌͝I̶̯̮̹̫̎͋͗͆̊̚ĩ̵̛͈͈̞̱͔̇̒̉͒i̶̞̬͙̱̗̐͊͊̃͜ , the Illryiad expand across their home galaxy, the Ilkryos system (Milky Way). * Satisfied, I̴̱̽͛̿͂͋͛͜l̴̥͚̜͓̀̈́̈́̚ļ̸͓̭͈̮̓͐̒͘ḯ̸͔̻̅̆͘Į̴̛̮̎̌͝I̶̯̮̹̫̎͋͗͆̊̚ĩ̵̛͈͈̞̱͔̇̒̉͒i̶̞̬͙̱̗̐͊͊̃͜ begins to hibernate. * Once united under the hand of I̴̱̽͛̿͂͋͛͜l̴̥͚̜͓̀̈́̈́̚ļ̸͓̭͈̮̓͐̒͘ḯ̸͔̻̅̆͘Į̴̛̮̎̌͝I̶̯̮̹̫̎͋͗͆̊̚ĩ̵̛͈͈̞̱͔̇̒̉͒i̶̞̬͙̱̗̐͊͊̃͜, the Illryiad begin to splinter into factions, which almost immediately attacked each other. The Dark Age begins. The Dark Age (Approx 7.96 Billion BCE) * The galaxy is torn apart by the warring factions. * The last few factions are the equivalent of modern day superpowers upped by a factor of 15. Their total population is more than 500 modern day Earths combined. The next few millenia are long, dark and bitter for the remaining Illryiad. Fall of the Mighty (Approx 4.7 Billion BCE) * The final few factions are now nothing more than small nomadic tribes of trillions of Illyriad that know nothing more than that weapons can kill. * I̴̱̽͛̿͂͋͛͜l̴̥͚̜͓̀̈́̈́̚ļ̸͓̭͈̮̓͐̒͘ḯ̸͔̻̅̆͘Į̴̛̮̎̌͝I̶̯̮̹̫̎͋͗͆̊̚ĩ̵̛͈͈̞̱͔̇̒̉͒i̶̞̬͙̱̗̐͊͊̃͜ awakes from his eon long slumber. I̴̱̽͛̿͂͋͛͜l̴̥͚̜͓̀̈́̈́̚ļ̸͓̭͈̮̓͐̒͘ḯ̸͔̻̅̆͘Į̴̛̮̎̌͝I̶̯̮̹̫̎͋͗͆̊̚ĩ̵̛͈͈̞̱͔̇̒̉͒i̶̞̬͙̱̗̐͊͊̃͜ is shocked by how the Illyriad have fallen into savages. * I̴̱̽͛̿͂͋͛͜l̴̥͚̜͓̀̈́̈́̚ļ̸͓̭͈̮̓͐̒͘ḯ̸͔̻̅̆͘Į̴̛̮̎̌͝I̶̯̮̹̫̎͋͗͆̊̚ĩ̵̛͈͈̞̱͔̇̒̉͒i̶̞̬͙̱̗̐͊͊̃͜ decides it is time for the Illyriad to sleep. I̴̱̽͛̿͂͋͛͜l̴̥͚̜͓̀̈́̈́̚ļ̸͓̭͈̮̓͐̒͘ḯ̸͔̻̅̆͘Į̴̛̮̎̌͝I̶̯̮̹̫̎͋͗͆̊̚ĩ̵̛͈͈̞̱͔̇̒̉͒i̶̞̬͙̱̗̐͊͊̃͜ sings the song of eternal slumber, and the Illyriad are reduced to rock, destined to sleep forever, lest they feel the glow of civilization once more. A New Beginning (Approx 4.6 Billion BCE) * I̴̱̽͛̿͂͋͛͜l̴̥͚̜͓̀̈́̈́̚ļ̸͓̭͈̮̓͐̒͘ḯ̸͔̻̅̆͘Į̴̛̮̎̌͝I̶̯̮̹̫̎͋͗͆̊̚ĩ̵̛͈͈̞̱͔̇̒̉͒i̶̞̬͙̱̗̐͊͊̃͜ collects the Illyriad, now rocks, and takes them to a new sector of the galaxy. I̴̱̽͛̿͂͋͛͜l̴̥͚̜͓̀̈́̈́̚ļ̸͓̭͈̮̓͐̒͘ḯ̸͔̻̅̆͘Į̴̛̮̎̌͝I̶̯̮̹̫̎͋͗͆̊̚ĩ̵̛͈͈̞̱͔̇̒̉͒i̶̞̬͙̱̗̐͊͊̃͜ is tired after singing the song of eternal slumber, and begins to feel tired. * I̴̱̽͛̿͂͋͛͜l̴̥͚̜͓̀̈́̈́̚ļ̸͓̭͈̮̓͐̒͘ḯ̸͔̻̅̆͘Į̴̛̮̎̌͝I̶̯̮̹̫̎͋͗͆̊̚ĩ̵̛͈͈̞̱͔̇̒̉͒i̶̞̬͙̱̗̐͊͊̃͜ lets go of the Illryiad rocks, leaving them free to orbit I̴̱̽͛̿͂͋͛͜l̴̥͚̜͓̀̈́̈́̚ļ̸͓̭͈̮̓͐̒͘ḯ̸͔̻̅̆͘Į̴̛̮̎̌͝I̶̯̮̹̫̎͋͗͆̊̚ĩ̵̛͈͈̞̱͔̇̒̉͒i̶̞̬͙̱̗̐͊͊̃͜ , while I̴̱̽͛̿͂͋͛͜l̴̥͚̜͓̀̈́̈́̚ļ̸͓̭͈̮̓͐̒͘ḯ̸͔̻̅̆͘Į̴̛̮̎̌͝I̶̯̮̹̫̎͋͗͆̊̚ĩ̵̛͈͈̞̱͔̇̒̉͒i̶̞̬͙̱̗̐͊͊̃͜ sleeps. * The Illyriad rocks smash into each other, forming dust and asteroids. * A supernova a few light years away deposits hydrogen and helium into the resting place of I̴̱̽͛̿͂͋͛͜l̴̥͚̜͓̀̈́̈́̚ļ̸͓̭͈̮̓͐̒͘ḯ̸͔̻̅̆͘Į̴̛̮̎̌͝I̶̯̮̹̫̎͋͗͆̊̚ĩ̵̛͈͈̞̱͔̇̒̉͒i̶̞̬͙̱̗̐͊͊̃͜ . I̴̱̽͛̿͂͋͛͜l̴̥͚̜͓̀̈́̈́̚ļ̸͓̭͈̮̓͐̒͘ḯ̸͔̻̅̆͘Į̴̛̮̎̌͝I̶̯̮̹̫̎͋͗͆̊̚ĩ̵̛͈͈̞̱͔̇̒̉͒i̶̞̬͙̱̗̐͊͊̃͜ is rejuvenated, and shines bright for the first time in eons. * The Solar System is formed. The Solar System (Approx 4.5 Billion BCE) * The planets are formed from Illryiad rocks, while gas giants begin to earn their name by attracting hydrogen and helium. * Remaining Illyriad rocks now exist in the Asteroid Belt, or the Kuiper Belt. Others orbit I̴̱̽͛̿͂͋͛͜l̴̥͚̜͓̀̈́̈́̚ļ̸͓̭͈̮̓͐̒͘ḯ̸͔̻̅̆͘Į̴̛̮̎̌͝I̶̯̮̹̫̎͋͗͆̊̚ĩ̵̛͈͈̞̱͔̇̒̉͒i̶̞̬͙̱̗̐͊͊̃͜ erratically. Life, As We Truly Know It (3.8 Billion BCE) * I̴̱̽͛̿͂͋͛͜l̴̥͚̜͓̀̈́̈́̚ļ̸͓̭͈̮̓͐̒͘ḯ̸͔̻̅̆͘Į̴̛̮̎̌͝I̶̯̮̹̫̎͋͗͆̊̚ĩ̵̛͈͈̞̱͔̇̒̉͒i̶̞̬͙̱̗̐͊͊̃͜ experiences what would be referred to as a "yawn". This process deposited energy for life to evolve onto all the planets. Most of this energy was snatched up by the third planet, Earth in the form of asteroids. * Life begins on Earth as simple carbon based bacteria. Other life began on Earth in the form of ITAM (Iron, Titanium, Aluminum, Magnesium) and sulfur based organisms, although much later. Breathe (2.5 Billion BCE) * An asteroid cluster impacts Earth. Instead of leaving heavy damages, the oxygen composition in the asteroids is released into the atmosphere. * Bacteria begin to release oxygen in response to sudden fluctuations in conditions. Life Takes Shape (700 Million BCE) * Multicellular organisms evolve. * Ecosystems begin evolving everywhere, some composed of sulfur and ITAM based organisms as well. Just Keep Swimming (520 Million BCE) * Carbon based fish appear in the Cambrian seas. * ITAM and sulfur based organisms emerge at roughly the same period, with Earthfish and Pyrrlehians in abundance in mountains and volcanic regions respectively. Strange Occurrences (470 Million BCE) * ITAM based life forms begin evolving, mainly plantlike organisms no larger than an apple, being referred to Terraliths. * Carbon based plantlife begins colonizing land a few millenia later, followed by sulfur based Vallons in non volcanic regions. Of Teeth And Moist Skin (370 Million BCE) * Jawed carbon based fish evolve, and make the Devonian seas a much more dangerous place. * Earthfish begin to branch off into different species, as well as "copying" carbon based lifeforms in terms of appearance. * Sulfur based organisms, mostly confined to volcanic regions begin evolving heat sacs, and roam more forms of terrain. Reptilian Advance (290 Million BCE) * Reptiles begin to evolve, mainly in carbon form. * ITAM reptiles are less common in diversity, as there is no evolutionary need for reptiles in ITAM form. Large life forms do evolve though, a famous example being the Megaplith. * Sulfur based reptiles begin evolving an insulating outer layer that resembles thick leather, examples including the Pyroback and Sorrank. Doomsday (250 Million BCE) * The Permian-Triassic Extinction event is caused by conflict between Pyrobacks and Megaplith, mainly due to large herd size and the volatility of both species. Increased volcanic activity and earthquakes are the result of their conflict, which seemed impossible. * Carbon based life forms suffer at the consequences of the conflict. Dinosaurs! And Other Things... (200 Million BCE) * Dinosaurs begin to evolve. Carbon life is diverse and plentiful. * Sulfur life thrives in volcanic areas, and mass migrations of Klirusarian species between volcanic areas. * ITAM life begins to evolve in desert areas, where some essential metals are replaced with silicon, leading to the formation of silicon-ITAM based life forms. Other ITAM life takes shape in megafauna, Lithions, creatures that resemble boulders when resting. The evolution of an ITAM parasite lifeform that imprints its victims, molding itself into the creature in the process, hinders the evolution of all life a small amount. It is responsible for some of the fossil record. * Life begins to diversify on Mars and Europa after millenia, spawning underground reptilian Martians and scores of Europan fish and molluscs. More Dinosaurs And Other Things! (75 Million BCE) * Megafauna roam the planet in the form of carbon, sulfur and ITAM. * Certain Illryiad rocks in Low Earth Orbit regain consciousness after getting struck by energy particles from the planet below somehow. * The Illryiad begin to push themselves into the planet below, but it is a very slow process since their bodies are still encased in stone. * Venusian life begins to advance, evolving jellyfish-like bodies with buoyancy sacs. Asteroid strikes take microbial Venusians to Jupiter and the gas giants on asteroids. Strike Two (65 Million BCE) * The Cretaceous Extinction is caused by the impact of thousands of Illryiad rocks, formed into a cluster over the centuries and plummeting to the Yucatan Peninsula after millenia of shifting positions to get gravity's attention and drag them down to Earth. * Much of carbon life goes extinct. Initially from the conditions created by the impact, as well as new sulfur and ITAM life gains superiority. Category:Timelines Category:ASB Category:Aliens